prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Burst
is the second group purification attack that the Smile! Cures use. To use it, the Cures need to be in their Princess Forms and have their Princess Candles. They first used this attack in episode 23. Description After using the Super Princess Decors to transform into their Princess Forms, the Cures ride pegasi made of light and combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large white pegasus which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the opponent. Incantation Japanese Princess Happy: 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ！未来へ！ All: プリキュアレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝け！ All: ハッピースマイル！ Romanization Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibou no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake! Mirai he! All: Purikyua Reinboo Baasuto! Princess Happy: Kagayake! All: Happii Sumairu! Literal Translation Princess Happy: Reach out! Light of hope! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future! All: Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst! Princess Happy: Sparkle! All: Happy Smile! Royal Rainbow Burst Royal Rainbow Burst (ロイヤルレインボーバースト Roiyaru Reinboo Baasuto?) is the third group purification Attack in Smile Pretty Cure!. Cures and Candy perform it by using the power of the Phoenix. To use this attack, the Cures need to be in their Princess Forms and have their Princess Candles & Royal Clock. They first used this attack in episode 32. Description After using the Super Princess Decors to transform into their Princess Forms, Royal Clock appears and Cure Happy placed the Royal Rainbow Decor to it, spinning her finger on the Rainbow colored panels to get it work. Candy jups to the Pink button, causing the screen of the Royal Clock to ignite with gold light. The phoenix apperars, and the Cures ride pegasi made of light and combine the power of the Princess Candles to form a large gold phoenix which fires a large burst of rainbow light at the opponent. Incantation Japanese Princess Happy ''': 開け、ロイヤルクロック！ '''Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy:届け、希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ、光り輝く未来へ！ All: プリキュアロイヤルレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝く！ All: ハッピースマイル！ Romanization Princess Happy: Hirake! ROIARU KUROKKU! Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibou no Hikari!' ' Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake hikari kagayuku mirai he! All: PURIKYUA ROIARU REINBOO BAASUTO! Princess Happy: Kagayake! All: HAPPII SUMAIRU! Literal Translation Princess Happy: Open, Royal Clock!' ' Candy ''':Make everyone's powers as one! ' '''Princess Happy': Deliver the light of hope!' ' Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into the future shining with light!' ' All: Pretty Cure Royal Rainbow Burst!' ' Princess Happy: Shine! All: Happy Smile! Ultra Rainbow Burst is an upgraded version of Royal Rainbow Burst, performed by the Ultra Pretty Cures in Episode 48. Despite the fact it is much more powerful then its previous version, it had no effect on Pierrot's final form. Description It is nearly identical to Royal Rainbow Burst, including that Candy has to activate the Royal Clock. However, there are some big and small differences. The Cures need to be in their Ultra forms, the pegasi glow more powerful, the phoenix has a golden luster, the rainbow light has more sparkles, and, most notable, the attack range is much wider than the previous version. Ultra Rainbow Burst can pass through the Earth's atmosphere. Incantation Japanese Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy: 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ！未来へ！ All: プリキュウルトラレインボーバースト！ Romanization Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibou no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake! Mirai he! All: Purikyua Urutora Reinboo Baasuto! Literal Translation Candy ''':Make everyone's powers as one! ' '''Princess Happy:' Reach out! Light of hope! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Soar! To the future! All: Pretty Cure Ultra Rainbow Burst! Miracle Rainbow Burst is the ultimate version of Ultra Rainbow Burst, enhanced by Royal Candy's powers. It is used to ultimately purify Pierrot in the last episode. Description The Ultra Pretty Cures and Royal Candy fly in the atmosphere without their pegasi; the flight looks nearly identical as during the Cures' introduction speech. The phoenix grows to the size of the Earth, the rainbow light projected is again notably bigger and travels more quickly. The phoenix fades to reveal Ultra Cure Happy, whose hair has become a lighter pink, and size that exceeds the Earth's and Pierrot's. Ultra Cure Happy is able to overcome despair by hugging Pierrot through which he is purified. Incantation Japanese Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ All: プリキュミラクルレインボーバースト！ Romanization Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! All: Purikyua Mirakuru Reinboo Baasuto! Literal Translation Candy: Make everyone's powers as one!' '' '''All:'' Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow Burst!'' Trivia *It is the first and only attack to have three upgraded forms. *This is the sixth attack in the Pretty Cure franchise that utilizes the word "rainbow". The previous attacks are **1st/2nd: Black and White's Rainbow Therapy and Rainbow Storm in Futari wa Pretty Cure **3rd: Yes! Cures' Rainbow Rose Explosion in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! **4th: Black ~ Marine's Rainbow Jewel Solution in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! **5th: Smile Pretty Cure!'s Rainbow Healing *This is the second attack in the Pretty Cure franchise that utilizes the word "burst", the first being Sunshine's Gold Forte Burst. *This is the second group attack where the Cures have to be in their upgraded form to perform, the first being Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'s Heartcatch Orchestra. *This is the second group attack which utilizes sword-like items to perform, the first being Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'s Rainbow Rose Explosion with the Cure Fleurets. *It seems that this Rainbow Burst attack front name is following the things or name of something, for example: **Royal Rainbow Burst, the front name is Royal ''because they used ''Royal Clock ''and ''Royal Rainbow Decor. **Ultra Rainbow Burst, the front name is Ultra ''because they used the ''Ultra Form. **Miracle Rainbow Burst, the front name is Miracle' '''because they used the power of ''Miracle Jewel. Gallery Screenshots |-|Rainbow Burst = {| | |-|Royal Rainbow Burst = {| | |-|Ultra Rainbow Burst = {| | |-|Miracle Rainbow Burst = {| | Videos Category:Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure! attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Smile Pretty Cure!